Sailor Moon: Conflict Resolution
by FrostyAKF
Summary: Usagi discovers the true nature of the silver crystal and her powers. She decides she no longer wants to be responsible for the safety of the world, and that no one should force their rule on a planet, moon princess or not. Unsupportive scouts and Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Conflict Resolution

Quick Notes:

This is the result of a plot bunny that would not go away. It takes place after R. I'll be using the original Japanese names for everyone, if you don't know them by now, look them up. As far as the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru, they did get back together, however the bonds between them are still fairly weak, and neither has fully gotten over all of the emotional turmoil of what happened in R. As far as ages, all of the senshi, including Usagi, are 18, and Mamoru is 20. I know that's distorting it from the anime/manga, but I need them closer in age in this story. They are about to graduate within the next month.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. This is purely a fan made parody, not intended to be passed off as original Sailor Moon story or product.

SMSMSMSMSM

It was 7 am. The sun had been shining brightly for almost an hour. Ever so slowly, the students of Juuban were waking up, readying themselves for another day of school.

Except for one. Usagi had gotten up more than two hours ago. Sitting in her windowsill, she watched the morning dawn, unable to stop the sense of forboding that plagued her.

'Something big is coming. Something big, that will change us more than anything else has in the past,' she thought to herself, watching from her window as the early risers begin to walk the streets to go to school.

Thinking back, she thought about all that she and her friends had gone through fighting with the Black Moon family. What she went through, being without Mamoru.

'I'm supposed to be a mother? Now that we magically, ha, know the future, everything's supposed to be alright? How could he do that to me… where do we go from here? What's to say something else won't rip us apart?'

And to all her thoughts, not a single answer came, except for that chill. Something is coming. The world as they knew it would change, whether they wanted it to or not.

SMSMSMSMSM

School passed seemingly uneventful for Usagi. Nothing unusual. And that's what actually made her upset. That all of it had become so practiced, it didn't even strike her as a problem anymore.

During math class, everyone had been split into groups. The goal was to work out the problem on the board individually, and then double check the answer with your partner.

Usagi sighed angrily and bit her pencil. 'Almost… almost…' she thought.

Right as she finished, she thought, 'why don't I raise my hand and try to answer, instead of relying on Ami-chan to get it right for us?'

As she raised her hand, and the teacher was about to call on her, surprised to see her participating, Ami interjected and said, "Don't worry Usagi, I got it."

Naturally she got it right, but Usagi couldn't help but feeling like her chance to shine had been taken away from her. She saw a slight frown on her teacher's face, and knew that it probably mirrored the one on her own face.

In gym class too she noticed the same thing. Both Makoto and Minako consistently stepped in before she had a chance to practice or do something on her own.

Walking out of the school alone, it took her a second to realize someone was calling for her from behind. She turned around and it was Ami.

"Usagi, don't you remember that we have a senshi meeting today? And training? You need to stay more on top of things."

"No, I didn't forget. The meeting's not till 5, I just wanted to go off for a bit."

"Oh, we thought you'd come with us to the arcade… why don't we all do that instead like normal?" asked Ami.

"Just not today, ok? Maybe later." Said Usagi, as she walked off.

Walking away, she didn't see the concerned frown on Ami's face, and her hand reaching for her communicator.

SMSMSMSMSM

"Guys, this is Ami. Let's meet up at 4:30 instead. Usagi's acting weird, and we need to figure out what's wrong."

"Roger that, we'll be there early to discuss what's going on."

SMSMSMSMSM

Walking through the town, she passed by numerous places where she had battled as Sailor Moon. Battled for love. Battled for peace. Battled for justice.

'What's the point? There will always be bad guys, does it always fall on me to save people? Save the world? Do I have to become Queen over them? What right do I have?'

"Ahhhh!" screamed Usagi. A sharp pain went through her head, and she felt the silver crystal's power flaire.

The crystal was still relatively weak after the battle with Wiseman, although she could still transform into Sailor Moon when she needed to. But the power of the silver crystal was always recognizable to her.

'Why would it hurt me?'

Looking around, she saw she had ended up in the park. Choosing a bench to sit down on, she looked out over the lake where Chibi-usa had first landed.

'What should I do about my friends? Ha. Would real friends even do this to me? Are they pampering me, because I'm going to be their Queen? That's not the life I want! I'm not Sereni-AHH!'

The crystal's power flaired again, and without thinking she tore her broach off and threw it on the seat next to her.

The pain stopped.

"What is going on…" she asked herself outloud.

"What do you mean, Usako?"

Startled she turned around, coming face to face with the man, literally, of her dreams.

"Mamor.. Mamo-chan. I didn't hear you come up." As she spoke she quickly shoved the broach under her skirt. Not putting it back on, but keeping it out of sight at least seemed a good idea.

"How have you been doing?" his voice sounded strange to her ears, like he was forcing himself to find something to ask.

She stopped herself for a second before responding.

"I'm okay. It's just been a lot to take in."

Looking over at him, she saw a light surrounding him. A dull, weak light but it was there. The golden hue… how did she never see this before? And why did it seem so weak?

"Yeah. We're going to be King and Queen. We're going to be parents. You're going to need to focus more on your studies Usagi, to live up to all these responsibilities." Although he couldn't help it, he felt bad that his tone became almost reprimanding to her. But then again, he thought to himself, isn't she just this immature little girl who's struggling to deal with even the minimal responsibilities of being Sailor Moon?

She felt hurt by his words, but less so than she normally would have. She had been trying harder, she had been focusing on her studies. Ever since their break up. But he wouldn't have noticed, and the senshi were certainly doing their best to keep her accomplishments minimal. Wait, where were these thoughts suddenly coming from?

Still, she couldn't keep herself from responding back to him, "Don't you mean Endymion and Serenity are going to be King and Queen, are going to be parents?"

She saw the emotions on his face move from confusion, sadness, and then concern. "What do you mean? You're Serenity, I'm Endymion. They're who we'll grow into."

Grow into…grow into… grow into…

'She takes over my body when she comes out. The silver crystal… the silver crystal forces the change! I'm not going to be Queen, nobody is thinking I'll be Queen. They just want to recreate the Silver Millenium. Here on earth.' Like a battering ram these thoughts kept pounding into her mind as she realized the true plans for the future, but somehow she was able to school her face to not betray her emotions.

"Of course, I don't know what I was saying Mamoru. Ditzy Usagi and all that I guess. Listen I have to go, we'll talk more later ok? Bye!" without even waiting for a response, Usagi ran off in the direction of the temple.

Looking down at her watch, she realized she'd be quite a bit early for the meeting, but maybe that would make them ask fewer questions.

Feeling lighter than she had in a long while, she didn't even realize she had left her broach behind on the bench next to Mamoru.

SMSMSMSMSM

Usagi arrived at the Temple around 4:40. She was about to enter the main sitting room where they normally had their meetings, when she heard her name inside.

"What's going on with Usagi?" asked Rei.

Usagi listened at the door, as she realized they were talking about her. They had started early apparently, and she was first on the agenda.

"She's been spacing out more lately. She's also been going off on her own more," said Minako.

"Maybe she's just hanging out with her old friends more, like Naru?" asked Makoto.

"Nope, I asked her, and she said Usagi hasn't really talked with her in months." Said Ami.

Hearing this, a pang hit Usagi's heart. Shaking off her guilt, she realized that with the life she'd been leading up to this point, there's no way her old friendships could have continued like they had been. But did it have to be this way?

"I wish she was more dedicated to her studies. I can't believe she's supposed to be the Queen, how do we expect her to lead the world? She can barely lead this team!" yelled Rei.

Murmurs of agreement were heard around the table.

"And then when we try to help her, lately she just pushes us away? I don't know what's going on, but we need her to get her priorities back on track. This is almost worse than when she was all whiney about Mamoru." Minako's words surprised her, and she almost let out a gasp.

'I can't stay anymore. I don't know who these people are, or why I thought they cared about me, but obviously none of them truly cared about me.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how much we have to worry guys. For right now, we do need her as leader of the scouts, but I believe when she ascends to to be Queen, it'll be Serenity, not Usagi." Said Ami.

Hearing her own thoughts spoken out loud by one of her closest friends clinched it.

She ran.

SMSMSMSMSM

Standing on the roof of her school, Usagi looked out at the setting sun.

'This is not where I want to be. I want to be my own person. I don't want to take on the weight of the world, be responsible for defending everyone. I certainly don't want to rule the world either. Humans shouldn't be subjugated like that. Even if Mamoru's forgotten, their was a reason that earth had not joined the Silver Millenium. The Terrans did not wish to be ruled over by a dicatator. That was true then, and it's true now. If we try, we'll only create the same enemies again and again.'

She turned around, walking to the door to the roof when she saw a reflection in a window.

"Hello."

The woman wore a long white dress, and her hair was done up in odango's like herself. There was no mistaking this. It was Serenity.

"How?" somehow seeing her other self… seeing this ghost came as no surprise with the day's events.

"The Silver Crystal kept us from communicating, except for when it encouraged the change. I never wished to take away your life." Said Serenity.

"What's happening?"

"The Silver Crystal is acting like a parasite on you. It's become deeply ingrained in your life force. That's why you've been able to pull more power from it than you used to. But it's also why it's able to have a stronger influence over you." Explained Serenity.

"Is it true? Are they truly planning on having you take over my body to rule as Queen?" asked Usagi, with a touch of sadness.

"Yes."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

Usagi nodded to herself. A plan was forming in her mind, and as much as she hated to admit it, she would need Serenity's help.

"I need to get away from this. Can you help me?" asked Usagi.

Serenity began to respond before her reflection shimmered.

"The crystal's trying to block me. It knows… it wants to carry out mother's will. You need to make a choice… separate from the Crystal! Then decide, I'll support you!" Her image faded, and only Usagi's reflection remained.

Usagi stood there, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. But she felt lighter than she had in a long time. Now she had a choice. Now she'd figure out her own future.

A beep from her wrist broke through the silence.

"USAGI! Where are you? Where were you today, you never showed up for the meeting! Never mind that now though, there's a droid in the park, we think it was left over from Rubeus's set. Get down here now." Rei's voice was biting, and cut out as soon as she was done.

For a second, Usagi wondered if she should even go.

'If I'm going to say goodbye to this. If I'm going to leave this behind. I need to do it head on. If I don't go, I'll never be fully separate from the crystal's influence.'

She began running to the park, knowing the Tuxedo Mask would be there, and that for better or worse, she'd get the broach back from him.

The last night of Sailor Moon, eh? She thought to herself. Let's make it count.

SMSMSMSMSM

Usagi arrived at the park a few minutes later, out of breath. The other scouts saw her and looked at her in confusion.

"Why aren't you transformed? We need your help!" Yelled Sailor Mercury.

Usagi ignored her, and closed her eyes, trying to feel where the pull of the crystal was coming from.

Turning to a tree off to the side, she yelled "Tuxedo Mask, the Broach!"

Coming out of the shadows, she saw him nod and the other senshi gasped as he through their leader's transformation broach.

As soon as she caught it she felt a huge weight settle upon her. Already the crystals magic was trying to merge with her again, she could feel it much more acutely after the short absence.

Still, there was no choice. She had to transform.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Unlike previous transformations, the rush of power wasn't there. She felt the broach seeking her out, digging its claws into her soul. The magic surrounding her felt desperate, felt a need for a host. Wrapping itself around her tightly, almost choking her, she knew now what desperation breeds. Need, desperate for protection. By allowing all of humanity to force its need for protection into one person, the Sailor Scout transformation took on a whole new meaning for her. They forced her to fight for them, so they wouldn't have to. And desperate to fulfill their desire, the Sailor transformation exacted its price from its owner, the person cursed with the broach.

Wasting no time, Sailor Moon immediately set out attacking the droid, despite her fatigue and weakness from the transformation.

After a few minutes of battle, Sailor Moon was able to build up enough energy to call upon her scepter and destroy the droid.

The scouts immediately turned to look at her with accusing eyes.

"What the hell is going on Sailor Moon. Why didn't you have your broach?"

"Why didn't you show up at the meeting today? What's wrong with you?"

"What kind of leader are you?"

"Why can't you get your act together, what is going on with you Sailor Moon?"

Tuxedo Mask's words cut through afterwards, as he tried to guilt her in the hopes that she'd turn over a new leaf.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sailor Moon. You need to grow up and accept your responsibilities. The world is your responsibility, you'll need to rule it and protect it."

Looking at each of them, one by one, Usagi knew she was making the right choice. This was wrong. Superheroes are an excuse not to defend yourself, to be responsible for your own planet. Humanity should never be subjugated under the Silver Millenium. No one should know their future, the time guardian Sailor Pluto allowed the timeline to become polluted, in order for the Silver Millenium to be reborn.

She no longer wanted any part of this.

"I resign. I'm not doing this any longer. I renounce my title as leader and as Princess."

Tuxedo Mask and the senshi gasped except Mars who said, "you can resign as leader you irresponsible little girl, but Serenity's the one who will become Queen. That's your destiny, that's what's been decided. Nothing you can do will change that."

Usagi laughed.

"Goodbye." And she disappeared faster than they had ever seen before.

SMSMSMSMSM

She couldn't detransform.

It was afraid. She could feel its fear. It mirrored her own. What would she be without Sailor Moon? Can she even survive?

She wanted to find out.

She stood on the top level of Tokyo Tower. A full moon shined through the windows. She began ripping off her uniform.

With each tear the cloth seemed to fight in her hands, and as soon as one piece would be off it would begin growing back.

"I am an earthling! I am a human!"

With each tear, the crystal flared less and less, but she felt weaker and weaker. It was a part of her, she realized, much deeper than she thought.

Reaching to the broach, she began to pull it off.

She could feel it inside of her, being pulled out.

She screamed.

The pain was unbearable, become more intense with each passing second.

The crystal flaired, and she found herself looking at a vision of earth from space. Serenity stood beside her.

"You've succeeded in removing the crystal from your body. Congratulations." Said Serenity.

Serenity looked sad, as if she was holding back.

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"You were correct. Both the crystal and the broach were symbiotes. They attach themselves to members of the Serenity line, and tie themselves to their life forces. Being born a human, it had taken a while to transform you into enough of a lunarian to bond with you."

Usagi was silent.

"You are human now. Being separate from its influence, you have returned to being completely human. That being said, your body had grown too dependent on the crystal's energy. I don't know how long you can survive now, being separate from the crystal. As a human, you might have lived a full life of near a hundred years. Now, perhaps only a fraction. We have no way of knowing. It'll be up to you, to live your life, and discover what you can do with life energy you have left as a human."

"Thank you. I know I'll have less time to live but… it's mine now. What will you do now? Can you posess my body anymore?" asked Usagi.

"No, your body can no longer support me. And that's fine. Right now your life energy is like a candle in the wind. There are many forces blowing against you. I hope you can survive. There is one more thing you must know, one more secret that has been kept from you."

"What is it?"

"There are many worlds out there. Many technologically advanced races. Few are friendly. Without being surrounded by the silver millenium, the earth would not have stood a chance against these races. When they discover and infant planet, with less advanced people, they either kill them or enslave them. Only those advanced enough, and strong enough to fight back and survive end up being considered having "earned" their place in the universe, and they are then left alone to interact as they please. The earth has advanced much, but now I fear without the recreation of the silver millenium, the earth will fall." Explained Serenity.

"Is there any other choice?" asked Usagi.

"I was going to ask you. Through you, I've seen the best and worst of humanity. Do you think they can rise up, learn to see beyond their differences and come together to face the world out there?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know. But I think I would like to find out. I don't want the earth to be destroyed, but I don't want it to be enslaved by anyone. I want to help people come together to defend and protect this planet. It's time for humanity to step out of the cradle. We'll be approached soon by those advanced races, and whether it's a friendly hand or aggressive, we're going to need to figure out a way to respond. I want to spend what's left of my life as a human livining life to its fullest, and bringing people together." Said Usagi, looking down at her blue planet.

"I'm proud of you. Good luck Usagi, you'll need it. Stand up for yourself, and teach others to do the same. You don't need a title like Queen to be a leader of people. And you don't need magical powers to be a hero. Learn to fight, learn to lead, learn to inspire, and help change your world for the better."

The stars dimmed out, and when Usagi opened her eyes she found herself still on the top of Tokyo Tower with her broach lying a few feet away.

It was black.

She turned and walked towards the elevator.

Time to start her new life.

SMSMSMSMSM

Please review and tell me what you think. I have quite a few ideas for the story, but I'm not sure whether I'll continue it yet at this point. Please review, thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Conflict Resolution

Quick Notes:

Great response! I really appreciate it. Each and every review gave me new confidence, and encouraged me to keep going with this fic. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. After reading fanfic for nearly eight years now, I've discovered that producing fanfiction happens in two parts: the writer writing, and the public responding. Thanks for doing your part, I hope I'll continue to hear your words of encouragement as this story continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. This is purely a fan made parody, not intended to be passed off as original Sailor Moon story or product.

SMSMSMSMSM

So much can change in a day. So much.

Usagi knew that there would be no peace if she went home. Luna was there, and whether it be a lecture, angry words, or a new way to bind her to her destiny, none of it applied to her anymore.

After leaving Tokyo Tower, Usagi went to Naru's house. Knocking on the door, she was surprised by the amount of hurt and sadness shown on her dear old friend's face when she realized who was on her front steps.

"May I come in? I have no where else to go." Usagi's own voice sounded strange to her ears. It wasn't a lie, it wasn't an attempt to mislead anyone. She was saying what she truly thought and felt, no longer a deceptive dance of knowledge between those in the secret, and those not in.

"You've always been welcome here, Usagi."

The two friends walked through the house, stopping in the living room.

"I'll go put on some tea." Naru's completely usual statement surprised Usagi for a moment. Yes, this is what friends do. Sit, and talk over tea.

"You seem different Usagi. Happier, I think. I'm glad things have been working out well for you lately."

Whether intended or not, Usagi heard the unspoken reproach. Happiness without me. Without your old friends.

As Naru walked into the kitchen, she paused as Usagi's voice broke through the silence.

"I feel like I've just woken up from a long dream. For the longest time, I've been told who I am, who I will be, and what I should do. I realize now it was ridiculous to believe any of it. The truly important things in life don't change, and neither do the people. It's friendship and interactions with others that helps define us as people, I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to realize you're the best friend I've ever had."

Naru nodded and kept walking. As Naru made tea, Usagi walked around the living room, seeing pictures of herself and Naru when they were younger. Simpler days.

A few minutes later, Naru came back in with tea and cups. After pouring, Naru was the first to speak.

"You're not the Usagi I remember. You've changed."

Usagi nodded. "I was Sailor Moon."

The silence between them seemed to stretch even deeper than it had before. Such certainty yet… lack of emotion. A few moments passed, and Naru recognized the odd feeling that was running through her. Belief.

"Was?" she asked, realizing Usagi had spoken in the past tense.

"Sailor Moon was a figurehead. She bore the weight of being the savior of mankind. People not only stopped trying to save themselves, they allowed themselves to become more easily corrupted. Why not, right? Sailor Moon will save us." Usagi's words weren't filled with malice or anger. Simply understanding, and at the end, disapproval.

"That's why you changed."

"I won't deny I became a willing partner, I understand now the value of choice. I've chosen to give up the title of Sailor Moon, knowing all the implications thereof. I had been mislead about the nature of Sailor Moon, of destiny, of the timeline. Only choice is what matters. Choosing to be good or evil, choosing to live… or to die. Even then, how you live until your dying breath is still a choice."

"You've grown up fast Usagi. I feel sad for you, for us, that so much had been taken away."

"I can't regret the choices I've made. I can't even regret becoming Sailor Moon. If none of this had ever happened, I would never have the respect and understanding for human life that I do now."

So many questions ran through Naru's mind, yet it seemed impossible to know which were the right ones to ask. Then a question, almost unbidden, slipped out between her lips before she even realized what she was asking.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Only now did Usagi's smile seem to become sad. She nodded, and began to speak.

"I can't stay here anymore. The Sailor Scouts will attempt to force me back into the role of Sailor Moon, and their Princess. They are determined to follow a script written a thousand years ago by a meddlesome Queen who cared not for the liberty and desire for freedom felt by humans. There is a huge change coming, Naru. The upcoming battle will not be decided by five superheroes representing the planet earth, it will be decided by every last man woman and child who come together to show what a united humanity is capable of. I don't want to be a superhero anymore, I think the concept itself is unhealthy. I do however want to help get Earth as ready as possible to deal with the coming challenge. I'll have to leave Juuban, leave Japan, but I want to make a difference. No matter how long I have left, I want to spend it helping as many people get together as possible, make as many advances as possible, in order to protect ourselves when the challenge arrives."

Naru gasped when Usagi implied she might not have long to live, and realized that abandoning the title of Sailor Moon had cost her more than just her powers.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Naru finally spoke.

"Let me help you."

Usagi looked in her eyes, and saw the determination gleaming there. She reached her hand out, and Naru grasped in firmly.

"Thank you."

Usagi smiled, and realized this was the first among many steps she needed to take to build the network she needed to be able to institute change around the world.

SMSMSMSMSM

Usagi woke up before Naru the next morning. Leaving a quick note, she explained people would begin looking for her soon. She needed to go off on her own.

It was 7 am as Usagi walked up to the high school. She veered off from the main entrance, and walked towards the rear of the building. She stopped by the staff parking lot, waiting. He was due to arrive any second.

True to expectations, he arrived shortly a few minutes later. Usagi called out for him as he walked towards the door.

"Sensei, do you have a moment? I need to speak with you about something."

He nodded and together they walked into the bulding, towards the staff offices.

SMSMSMSMSM

Tanaka-sensei had been in a pickle.

A math teacher by education, he also became in charge of an exchange program run between the Japanese Ministry of Education and a University in the United States. Towards the end of senior year, the two schools would begin the exchange process in order for the study abroad students to have become fully acclimated to the new culture and educational system by the first semester of college. It required a sacrifice by both groups, both had to be willing to forgo walking with their senior class at graduation, and forgo the normal end of the year festiviities. The program was only in its second year, but so far it had shown promise. Each student would also get the benefit of paying a reduced regional tuition, instead of paying high price study abroad rates. An economic, and life changing educational opportunity all rolled into one. The university in America had close ties with the local high school, and would help organize entrance to the high school in the spring to help fascilitate fall matriculation to the university.

Unfortunately, one girl on his end backed out, and this late in the game that would mean the girl's counterpart in America would be also be unable to come over.

When Usagi first approached him, he felt apprehensive at first. The students were leaving tomorrow, could she be ready by then? Usagi's firm and confident answer surprised him.

"Nothing is tying me to Japan anymore."

Tanaka-sensei took a moment, and really thought about Usagi's development over the past year. Again and again it seemed like she was being hampered by her friends, being prevented from growing and maturing. Perhaps this would be best for her, to start anew.

"As long as your parents agree and can pay the required fees, I actually think it would be a good opportunity for you. You need to be ready by tomorrow morning though, no excuses."

Usagi nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. Things were working out.

"Consider yourself excused for today in order to prepare. Tie up any remaining loose ends you have here in Japan, and bring me this paperwork by this afternoon at 4 PM. Good luck."

He knew that the girl in front of him was about to embark on one of life's most definining experiences, the study abroad journey, so he held out his held. Shake the traveler's hand before they set off. That's what he had been taught.

She grasped his hand firmly and shook.

"Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

SMSMSMSMSM

Usagi arrived back home by 8 am. Looks like father hasn't left yet, judging by the car in the driveway. Slipping in the door quietly, she knew her parents likely still thought her asleep, so she decided to take care of another problem first.

Opening her door quickly, she entered silently. Latching the door, her eyes met feline's on her bed, and a light beam burst from its forehead and hit her dead center on her own.

She stifled a scream of pain. After a few moments, the beam died down. Her head slumped, obscuring her face.

Luna crept closer.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Usagi grabbed the cat and held it up by the scruff of its neck.

"Hypnosis, hm? I thought that was reserved for children and villans. How you've fallen in your attempts to maintain the game, Luna."

"…how did you break free?" Luna growled out.

"Serenity dislikes what's happened just as much as I do, if not more. She explained your powers, and willingly separated her claim from this body to negate any lunarian magic that might be cast on me."

Luna's eyes widened at all of the implications of her words.

"Now be quiet, there's work to be done." Shoving her, as gently as possible, into her carrying case.

Turning, she left the room. Time to talk to her parents.

SMSMSMSMSM

"I think it would be a good idea."

Her mother's words pleased her, but it was her father's that surprised her the most.

"I agree. You're a very special person Usagi, and I know you'll do you're best to make a difference wherever you are."

Usagi nodded as tears filled her eyes. Getting up, she bowed deeply to her parents.

"Thank you, thank you."

A new life…

SMSMSMSMSM

AN: Not as long, I know, but I wanted to post quick to show how positively everyone's review affected me. Thanks again, I hope there wasn't too much thinking/dialogue, a lot of things need to be set up early on as we prepare for later. Thanks again, and I'll try to update when I can. Your encouragement really made a difference, I don't think I would have posted for another week and a half without it. Frosty


End file.
